Short weekly stories
by LunarRin
Summary: Well my teacher introduced a end of year project where we make a weekly short story about/using a given line or plot. So I might as well post them here for you all to read since I'm going to make them about Brave frontier XD
1. Chapter 1

**Story Prompt: She got him all wrong, but that was her loss**

* * *

...She got him all wrong, but that was her loss…

...They never got along, and they would never make it far enough to understand their conflicting feelings for eachother…

" You know, I really hate you battle freak," muttered Ruby after a endless argument she shared with a certain cyan head. She and the group were making their way to the Holy Emperor.

" The feeling is mutual," replied Dion in monotone as continued to walk ahead of Ruby.

" I bet you only joined to fight Ark!" accused Ruby as she tailed behind the Oracle knight who sighed.

" And what if I did?" asked Dion as he scanned their surroundings to make sure that they were not being followed.

" You don't even care about anyone do you!" shouted Ruby as she glared at the male ahead of her.

" Ouch," laughed Yuura as he smirked

" Oh shut up Yuura," muttered a female with lapis blue hair

" Aww something wrong princess?" smirked Yuura, his indigo hair stood up as if to defy gravity.

" Excuse me? What did you call me, necromancer?" glared Medina as Yuura's smirk grew wider.

" ….." Dion stayed silent as the two began to exchange foul words to one another while Medina's childhood friend Rinon joined their mini insult war.

"So? What's your answer?" shot Ruby as she waited impatiently.

" I care, " answered Dion without making eye-contact, his voice showing he clearly didn't like the fact that he had to answer the question.

" Arkkkk, Dion doesn't care for our well being," whined Ruby as Dion mentally facepalmed.

" I'm sure he does," assured the Oracle Knight as they reached their target's location. " We're here…." announced Ark as the group drew their weapons. There in front of them stood the Holy Emperor, Karna Masta who towered above them.

" Foolish humans dare defy me, the Holy Emperor…" bellowed the Karna Masta as the group got ready to attack.

" Holy Emperor Karna Masta! We're here to prevent you from destroying humanity! I, the Oracle Knight, protector of the Oracle Maiden will defeat you!" announced Ark as he griped his dual swords.

" Oracle Knight….Today is the day you and your foolish comrades will perish…" warned the Holy Emperor as the ground began to shake.

" Everyone! We've gotten this far! We can not run away now!" Yelled Ark as he got ready to attack,

" As if we would run now," laughed Yuura as he summoned his dead souls to accompany him in the battle.

" I will not show mercy!" threatened Medina as she summoned her water tiger spirit to battle.

" Going to white knight your way out like you always do now? smirked Yuura as he held his staff*

" Shut your mouth, this isn't the time for insults…" muttered Medina as she griped her sword.

" I'll protect you Ark!" smiled Ruby as she aimed her dual blades getting ready to shoot a blast of fire at their enemy.

" You're still too childish…" sighed Dion underneath his breath as he brought his own dual blades out of their sheathe while creating a strong gale around him. Rinon held her staff ready to heal everyone while their newest edition to the team, Balgran readied his giant shield to help defend against attacks. Within the first attack, the battle began, and fate would soon cruelly tear up the future that would have been achieved after defeating the Karna Masta, one by one…

" Tch…" winced Medina as laid there on the ground from receiving a direct attack from the Karna Masta due to having been fighting on the frontlines the whole time. She slowly began losing consciousness, and was ready to accept her fate as the Karna Masta send another attack at her. She closed her eyes waiting for the attack to come, though it never did, instead she heard the voice of the man she had despised say

" Being protected in return once in awhile can't be that bad right?" assured Yuura as he stood in front of her in the path of the attack…

Ruby was able to continuously warned Ark of incoming attacks due to her increased senses as she was part fox. Yet an attack was one that she knew he could not dodge in time. So she did the only thing she could to protect him, she threw herself in front of the attack for him. Dion quickly noticed this as he attacked the Karna Masta with a powerful blow to try to stop the attack from being carried out. Even if he was one of the fastest of the group, his attack was a merely second late as the Karna Masta unleashed an attack at the fox girl that he had hated yet unknowingly looked out for. At that moment, one emotion filled his head...despair.

Pain coursed through her veins as the wound she received was one that would be her downfall. She fell as Ark caught her and laid her gently on the ground,

"Ruby!" he cried as

" I'm glad to now that you're okay," she gently smiled

" Why did you do it?" he asked as guilt was plastered all over his face.

" because I love you of course!" smiled Ruby as deep down she felt her heart ache from those words.

" I'm sorry Ruby..." apologized Ark as he could feel a small amount of pity and pain for her as he loved the Oracle Maiden, and thought of her as only a friend.

" I-it's okay, but thanks for everything, I will never forget this experience," assured Ruby as she slowly closed her eyes, only to see from the corner of her eye, Dion who was trying to hide his sorrow as he mouthed out his final message to her.

' _I'm sorry, Goodbye…'_

Medina and Ruby soon found themselves in an empty void as voice asked " How do you feel about him?"

As images of Yuura and Dion appear Medina and Ruby respectively answered

" I hate him yet love him…"

* * *

 **A/N:** **it's only suppose to be 1000 max so that's why it's short XD. Uh so yeah I can't fit everything in 1000 words so that's also why XD Thanks SomeWanderingAnon for Yuura's insults or at least two of them XD ( the princess and white knight one XD)**

 **Unit Conversation:**

 **Dion: ...**

 **Ruby:...**

 **Yuura: ...**

 **Medina: ...**

 **Selena: I swear every short story she does for school has some kind of bittersweet ending.. -_-**

 **Rize: * trying to solve a rubiks cube***

 **Semira: Ruby got friend-zoned by Ark XD**

 **Ruby: SHUT UP! DX**

 **Dion: -_- *sigh* that's because she is an idiot**

 **Ruby: AM NOT!**

 **Dion: are too,**

 **Ruby: AM NOT!**

 **Dion: Are too,**

 *** both get into another argument***

 **Medina: -_- *sigh* they never change**

 **Yuura: XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Story Prompt:_ _The attack was over in seconds_**

* * *

' _If there is one thing I don't regret...it's becoming the Oracle Knight'_

 **The attack was over in seconds…** any future that they could have found together was torn to bits...and one fatal attack was all it took to wipe them out one by one... When Yuura fell, he was crossed out of the picture. When Rinon and Balgran were no longer able to move, they had been covered from the picture. As Ruby closed her eyes, she was torn from the picture. Medina finally gave into death, and got blurred from the image. Dion took his final breath, and disappeared from the picture entirely. The Oracle Maiden, Ilia was sealed away along with the Karna Masta, and all but a single feather remained of her in the picture. Soon Ark stood alone in the picture, wearing a different outfit - instead of shining silver armor, he was wearing a black cloak along with a mask that covered his face. This picture? Was their future.

 _ **Before the Battle with the Karna Masta…**_

"Ilia has been chosen to be the next Oracle Maiden who will assure that the god's will are carried out,"announced a priest as he gave Ilia the title of Oracle Maiden. "Who do you chose to be the Oracle Knight who will protect you from all harm, at the risk and possibly the cost of his own life?" asked the priest as Ilia looked to all the contestants as her childhood friend Medina stood in the crowd expecting for Ilia to choose her.

"I choose Ark to be the Oracle Knight," Ilia announced as Ark made his way on stage to receive the title of Oracle Knight. Medina was shocked at why Ilia had chosen someone else over her. Soon after the coronation Medina ran up to Ilia,

"Ilia! Why did you choose him?! Why is he better than me?!" accused Medina as Ark was not present

" Medina, you're still not strong enough, plus look! He can use dual wield!" smiled Ilia

"You thought he was strong because he can dual wield!? Shouted Medina as she ignored the crowd of people who were staring at her.

"Medina, please don't get mad, he has a lot of hidden power, and I can tell, he is most likely stronger than you right now, " admitted Ilia as Medina stayed quiet,

"...If you ever need anything, please ask me Ilia," assured Medina as she forced a small smile onto her face

"Don't worry, I will definitely ask for help from you!" Ilia smiled as Medina took her leave.

Soon Ilia received revelation from the God of the Gates, Lucius, that the Holy Emperor Karna Masta planed to destroy humanity. Soon Ilia and Ark found themselves journeying to the Karna Masta as they gained comrades along the way.

"BATTLE FREAK!" shouted Ruby as she glared dagger eyes at Dion,

"Ark Lover!" countered Dion. Ark felt uncomfortable every time someone brought up the fact that Ruby "loved" him.

"STALKER!" accused Ruby as she remembered that Dion had challenge Ark every time they meet which was surprisingly a lot.

"What do you mean Stalker?! YOU WERE THE ONE LITERALLY FOLLOWING HIM AROUND!" exclaimed Dion. Ark now felt really uncomfortable.

"FINE, WE'RE BOTH STALKERS!" yelled Ruby as the whole group fell silent.

"..for the record….I believe Yuura also stalked Ark and Ilia to try to assassinate them..remember?" Rinon pointed now felt VERY uncomfortable now.

"I guess we're all stalkers to an extent" laughed Yuura as Rinon and Medina glared at him.

"What do you mean " We're all stalkers?" From what I remember, I was asked to come along with Ilia DIRECTLY from Ilia. So I had consent" corrected Medina,

"I also had consent," added Rinon "But I don't know about Balgran"

"I have my reasons…" informed Balgran as they continued their adventure towards the Karna Masta.

"I didn't stalk Ark, He gave me consent to rechallenge him whenever we meet again, so I did just that," defended Dion as Ark merely sighed.

"I'm gonna die from all of this before we even get to the Karna Masta…" muttered Ark as everyone smiled one way or another.

 _ **Centuries after the battle against the Karna Masta...**_

 _...Pain,_

 _...Suffering,_

 _...Despair,_

 _...Agony,_

 _...Trauma,_

 _...Anguish,_

 _...Death..._

' _I don't deserve their friendship...after everything I put them through…they died because of me...and in the end...I ended up being the cause for more deaths…my hands are stained with the blood of many...I have betrayed humanity…and given up being human…I don't deserve their friendship...I don't deserve their smiles…Yet in the end...behind that black curtain of memory...they're smiling at me…'_

Ark stood at the edge of a cliff watching the sunset as Ilia stood beside him with a smile.

"Remember what we all wished back then before everything happened?" asked Ilia as she looked at the sunset.

"No matter how many centuries past, I will never forget what we wished that day, " informed Ark with a subtle smile.

"Then let's say it to the horizon, so they can hear us wish one more time," smiled Ilia

"Alright, " replied Ark as they both looked at the sunset as both began;

"I wish that-"

' _We'll all meet again someday,'_

Ark and Ilia's heads snapped around in unison as their eyes widened,

"What? You finally got Ilia back, so we might as well get back together now," smiled Medina.

"The two lovebirds are back together," chirped Yuura as he draped an arm around Medina's shoulder.

"You know, I hate you Yuura" muttered Medina as Rinon snickered

"And I know you love me too, but don't worry, I love you too…princess" smirked Yuura as Medina sighed in defeat, but not before slapping Yuura in the face.

"ARKKKKK!" shouted Ruby as she was about to lunge at him to hug him when Dion stopped her.

"Calm down, he hasn't seen you in centuries, let him take it in. Also, Ark you owe me another duel," sighed Dion as Ruby glared at him

"REALLY!? You tell me to stop when you want to fight him right away?! UNFAIR!" protested Ruby.

"Life isn't fair," stated Dion. Ruby was ready to burn him as the two exchanged unfavourable words with one another…until Yuura and Medina got behind the both of them...and shoved them together forcing them into a kiss.

"!?" both of their faces turned shades of red as the broke apart without exchanging a single word to one another.

"And that is how you get the two of them to shut up" smirked Yuura as Medina had a satisfied smile on her face...until both Dion and Ruby shoved the two together to make them also kiss.

"!?" both soon broke away as Yuura had a satisfied smirk on his face while Medina sighed as she should have seen it coming. Ilia and Ark stood there in a daze until the both snapped out of it.

"WAIT WHAT!?" both shouted at the same time as the rest of the group plugged their ears.

"Calm down! We were summoned so now we're here and that's all, and yes we're still basically dead" summarised Rinon as Yuura took the opportunity to explain the rest

"Oh…to think that you guys could be summoned…" muttered Ark as Dion coughed to get everyone attention,

"Now since we're back and everything, I think we deserve a better welcoming," Dion pointed out as Ark and Ilia both smiled as they both said

" Welcome back, everyone,"

' _I don't deserve their smile...their friendship…yet no matter what..they stuck through with me till the end...and that is why I don't regret becoming the Oracle Knight…'_

 _ **The End~**_

* * *

 **AN:** **welllll if you guys want you can leave a story prompt and batch for me to make a short story about XD:**

 **Prompt:**

 **Batch:**

 **Emotion: ( Or u can put lore right here for me just to follow most of the lore like I did for the Oracle knight stories XD)**

 **XD hope like it XD ( and I'm gonna do this for the whole summer XD so I can exercise my brain XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Greatest Failure..**

Someone was screaming. Of course someone was screaming - someone had pissed off Owen.

Someone was yelling. Of course someone was yelling - someone had pissed of Griff.

Those were 2 of the 5 unspoken rules of the Summoner's hall, and I'll tell you the rest right now:

 _5 Unspoken Rules of the Summoner's hall_

 _1\. Don't piss of Owen_

 _2\. Don't piss of Griff_

 _3\. Don't piss me off_

 _4\. Don't piss of Krantz_

 _5\. (which is more like some advice) If you break any of the above rules, RUN!_

Now there was a certain two running down the hallways of the Summoner's hall to the door, this included the rooster-headed scientist Rhoa, and everyone's favourite, Krantz. How they had ticked off Owen and Griff, I don't even know myself, but it was entertaining watching them run for the life. I chuckled. "Ho ho ho, what did you do to set them off, Rhoa and Krantz?" I laughed as Rhoa and Krantz ran by with the looks of terror on their faces.

"No time to explain! See ya Grahdens!" Rhoa shouted as he and Krantz ran out the door. I laughed as I watch Owen and Griff run by with the eyes of a wild beast.

"COME BACK YOU TWO!" shouted Owen and Griff as they darted by.

"What did they do now?" Kafka sighed as she watched the chase unfold.

"I don't know Kafka, I don't know, " I laughed as Griff and Owen started to catch up Rhoa and Krantz.

"This is all your fault, Rhoa!" shouted Krantz as he frantically try to speed up

"My fault?! I wasn't the one who broke the computer with all their data on it!" defended Rhoa as he narrowly dodges Griff's lunge at him.

"You asked me if I could try using it!" countered Krantz as he ducked, dodging a wave of fire send from the duo behind them.

"I didn't know it was theirs!" admitted Rhoa as he dodges a ball of fire sent towards them.

"Fine, it's both of our faults!" shouted Krantz as they continued to run from the ferocious beasts chasing them.

"I can accept that!" agreed Rhoa as they continued to run

"Also Rhoa, just saying, but you look NOTHING like a scientist," grined Krantz as he dodged another fire wave shot past him.

"Yeah! That's because I'm not wearing my glasses!" laughed Rhoa as he pulled out his glasses and placed them on.

"Still look nothing like a scientist..." muttered Krantz as a smug grin found it's way to Rhoa's face.

"That is because I'm a hot scientist with glasses," smirked Rhoa as Krantz facepalmed.

"I really don't understand your fashion sense..." he muttered as the two continued to run for their lives.

"Heh, not many people understand it either," laughed Rhoa as his hair flowed in the wind

"You two should pay more attention to where your enemies are," bellowed a raging Owen as he glared at the two, standing right behind them.

"You two should also learn to pay more attention to your surroundings," added Griff as readied his sword.

"Ah s***" muttered Rhoa as he turned to look at Krantz who looked ready to die

"Well, it was nice knowing you Rhoa," nervously laughed Krantz as Rhoa grinned back

"Yup..." Rhoa replied.

I was reading some survey documents when I heard the sound of flaming explosions and the cries of Rhoa and Krantz,

"Heh, so they got caught," I grinned as I watched from the window. I watched Griff and Owen dragging a beaten up Rhoa and partially beaten up Krantz inside. Muttering, both let go of Krantz and Rhoa before leaving to carry out one of their daily tasks. I watched as Mirfah came by:

"Krantz-san! What happened to you?" asked Mirfah as he helped the two up

"A pissed of Owen and Griff happened," answered Krantz as he thanked Mirfah,

"Yup, we're lucky that we're not dead right now," laughed Rhoa as he examined his glasses to make sure they weren't broken.

"Are they really that strong?" asked Mirfah as he had known that Owen and Griff were both formidable foes, but he had never experienced a battle with either of the two.

"Yup, their feared throughout the Summoner's Hall," chuckled Rhoa as the 3 of them walked around for a bit, chatting and laughing. I chuckled - how fun it must have been for them, and how lucky Mirfah was to have people like Krantz and Rhoa out there for him...

 **Many Years later...**

...I laughed sadly at the memory. A memory that will forever stay with me, even if those three are long gone now, lost in the madness of Ishgria, never to make it back to Elgaia again…

I found myself staring at a picture of the Ishgria Recon Squad, before they left towards what was to be their demise. I felt a few tears begin to fall… their knowledge, their kindness… how helpful it would have been for the rookie summoners now. If Owen and I hadn't sent them all to Ishgria, would they still be smiling now? Would they support the summoners of this era? Would I be able to hear their laughter once more?

My greatest failure...

I don't expect forgiveness of those who suffered because of my decision. That is why I must not let my second chance go to waste. From afar I could feel the group smiling at me,

Yet one person was missing…

 _"I will never forgive you, Lord Owen… Lord Grahdens… I will have my revenge… for leading everyone to their demise…"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: SORRY I WAS ON VACATION AND THEN KINDA DEAD FROM VACATION XD well...I tried to add humor, BUT I ALWAYS SEEMS TO END THINGS LIKE THIS T~T I'm still working on a requested one so just wait a bit XD and HOORAY FOR KRANTZ OMNI EVO! XD So far, my favourite omni evo XD_**

 ** _I'm not sure but Mirfah may get omni evo...YAY XD_**

 ** _Well that's it, hope you like it AND THANK YOU TO ONE OF MY FRIENDS WHO PROOF READ THIS CHAPTER!_**

 ** _also the "weekly" thing may change into a once every two weeks thing XD_**


	4. Chapter 4

**The struggles of Lunar and friends XD**

 _A story of Lunar and her friend, Shimmer, Saigon, and Yuro-sama..._

 _ **Struggle 1: Summoning : The Horrible rate ups**_

Vern summon had just came out, and Lunar, who was looking to get her was ready with 25 gems.

 _25 gems later..._

"No Vern... well it is just a 6x rate up...plus she is 7* so it must be hard..." Lunar muttered, she then went to get more gems. Once she had collected enough, she came back to the summon gate with 25 more gems. "I will get Vern, I'm sure of it." smiled Lunar, thinking positively.

 _25 gems later..._

"No Vern... 50 gems used so far..." she muttered. At this point, she was getting a bit sad.

 _45 gems later..._

Before long, Lunar was crying on her bed. "95 gems used...1 summoning ticket...20 summons… no Vern..." she sobbed. Shimmer giggled,

"I'm sure you will get an Omni evo someday... if you it makes you feel better, I have two Kulyuks." she smiled, and Lunar cried some more.

"Don't rub it in..." Lunar muttered.

 _Weeks later..._

Everyone she knew had summoned at least one omni evo unit, Shimmer, Yuro-sama, Saigon, and more. While she has yet to summon a single 7* with an omni evo.

" Don't worry, you'll summon an omni evo one day," grinned Yuro-sama,

" That's what they all say," Lunar muttered, Yuro-sama took a moment to think.

" Well, at least you get gems like they grow on trees!" he smiled, Lunar sighed,

" I get gems like they are grown on trees, but I can't summon a single omni evo unit..." she sighed, the rest of the group merely sweatdropped.

And to this day, Lunar has yet to summon a 7* with omni potential...

 _ **Struggle 1: Summoning : When certain units love you...a bit too much...**_

Saigon was at the summoning gate with gems ready to summon, after offering his gems he stood in front of the gate waiting to see who would emerge from it. As the gate slowly opened it's heavy doors, Snow Cub Signas walked out.

"Me? I'm Signas. I'm one of the 12 Guardians. Anyway, nice to meet you." she greeted, Saigon held back a sigh.

" _Maybe I can get someone better next summon…"_ he thought. Soon he had been able to get gems once more, walking to the summoning gate he hoped for a better unit. As the gate opened, Snow Lion Signas came out.

"I'm Signas. Do I need to say more? I don't like troublesome things." she admitted, Saigon sweatdropped.

" _A-again?!"_ he thought, Signas merely gave him a blank look. Soon, Saigon found the courage to go back to the summoning gate once more with gems to summon with. The gate opened, and Snow Queen Signas came out.

"I would like to believe in the path you've decided to take. I will protect you as you go." she stated, Saigon could not believe it any longer. So he disappeared for few weeks(aka quit).

"Well, I've summoned every SINGLE evolution of Semira starting from first, and yes 7* as well... sometimes I find myself hating her, but I still love her though," laughed Lunar, Saigon finished his story about his Signas summons. Lunar's original Semira who was now 7* appeared behind of her.

"I love you too darling," Semira laughed, Lunar sighed,

"I have 5 Priscillas," laughed Shimmer,

"Well, I have 5 Kanons, 5 Kurewa and Kuraginns, 4 Rinons, 3 Zenias, 3 Selenas..." rambled Yuro-sama, the group could only sweatdrop.

 _ **Struggle 1: Summoning: When you summon a useless unit... like a tree...**_

Yuro-sama had collected 3 gems to summon. Why? He was just in the mood to try to summon a certain dark type, plus he hadn't summon in a while, so he thought he would most likely have better luck.

"Awww yeah. Haven't summoned in ages. Oh look a new unit again. It'd be so tragic if I got a cheap unit (LOL), but gem summon right. That's totally not gonna happen." he thought. He was dead wrong, as the summoning gate opened, a Trent came out.

"You are the first Summoner I've met. I guess I'll help you out." the Trent proclaimed,

"Wha-what. Deem gai nay bay nogh nee goh ah?" ( "Why did you give me this ah?") he questioned, as all of his units sweatdropped. Soon, he had told Lunar and friends about his summoning experience.

" HOW!?" Lunar laughed at the thought of summoning a trent.

" Well he did use 3 gems," Saigon pointed out,

" I thought it was impossible to summon Trent with gems though..." stated Shimmer, the group took a moment to ponder.

"This tree did the impossible. Just like Bob Ross' happy trees." Yuro-sama laughed, the group gave him blank looks.

 _ **Struggle 1: Summoning: When Lunar or Shimmer summons for you...Or having Lunar near you when you summon**_

It was normal. Shimmer and Lunar frequently summoned for each other. Of course, the results, were not always enjoyed…

"You know what Shimmer? I'm gonna summon you a Zenia," laughed Lunar, she then summoned for Shimmer. Soon, a figure wearing a visor walked out of the gate,

"REBOOTING SYSTEM...REBOOT COMPLETE. What are your orders?" stated Zenia, Lunar began to laugh. Shimmer tried her best to keep a calm face, even though inside she was about to murder Lunar. Shimmer checked Zenia's type, it was anima.

"At least it is anima type," Shimmer smiled,

"You're gonna kill me aren't you," Lunar laughed, Shimmer wore a scary grin.

"Yes, yes I am," she smiled. On another day, Lunar stood by the summoning gate, Shimmer was right beside her, and was going to summon for the purple eyed female.

"Come on, it won't be bad," assured Shimmer,

"I dunno..." muttered Lunar, Shimmer then summoned for her, out came a male with silverish grayish hair.

"..." Lunar could not say a word.

"See?-" Shimmer was cut off by Lunar who was now sulking. " Eh? What's wrong?" Shimmer asked,

"I have an Aaron already..." muttered Lunar, she continued to sulk. A few minutes later Shimmer found Lunar going through her dark types, as she was reading Aaron's info Shimmer smirked,

"See! I summoned you an Anima!" smirked Shimmer, Lunar blankly looked at her

"I summoned that one," she muttered, as Shimmer laughed nervously

"T-then what type was the Aaron I summoned?" she stuttered as Lunar showed her, it was an breaker.

"You say anima is the best right?" Lunar muttered with an emotionless look on her face, Shimmer could only sneak away before Lunar murdered her. On another day, Shimmer decided to summon from the summoning gate as she brought Lunar along on a whim.

"I want Vern..." Shimmer stated, Lunar sighed.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, the cream haired female watched the gate open, revealing one of the Divine Ten, Kulyuk.

"I am Kulyuk. One of the Divine Ten. Have you summoned me here?" he stated, Shimmer jumped for joy while Lunar looked at her with envy.

"Anima, anima, anima please," pled Shimmer, she checked his type, which read 'Breaker'.

" Haha, that's what happens when you bring me along. I attract Breakers and Guardians," laughed Lunar, Shimmer sighed with disappointment.

 _ **Struggle 1: Summoning: When dragons love you T~T**_

Shimmer did not know what to do, Lunar as sulking on her bed, and she did not know what to do to cheer her up. So, she asked why she was sulking.

"Um Lunar, why are you so sad?" asked Shimmer,

"...too many dragons..." Lunar muttered, Shimmer sweatdropped

"What do you mean " too many dragons"?" She asked,

"I keep on summoning...dragons..." Lunar informed, she then told Shimmer about what happened. Long ago, Lunar decided to summon for a unit she had wanted for a while, the gate open revealing a white dragon.

"I have no interests in humans, but I do care about summoners. I shall remain with you briefly" announced Folg, Lunar placed a smile on her face and welcomed the dragon.

"I still have 10 more gems... I can try again..." she thought, she summoned once more. Out flew a thunder dragon,

"A new encounter... Will I ever meet anyone else willing to open up the heart to me?" wondered Eldora, it stared at Lunar, Lunar gulped before smiling at the dragon towering above her. Using her remaining gems she summoned one final time for the day.

"Seeker of destruction... You have released me...Now everything shall burn to ashes" bellowed Regrard, Lunar sweatdropped,

" 3 dragons in a row huh..." she thought, she decided to go home for the day and try again another day. A few weeks later, and after much better summons, Lunar came back to the summoning gate with 15 gems, ready to be used.

"I'm sure I can summon someone good today!" she smiled as the gate opened, a Folg came out with a roar.

"I have no interests in humans, but I do care about summoners. I shall remain with you briefly" announced Folg as Lunar sighed in disappointment.

"I already have a Folg...oh well, two more tries" She thought, the summon gate as a thunder dragon flew out

"A new encounter... Will I ever meet anyone else willing to open up the heart to me?" wondered Eldora, Lunar looked at the dragon with a blank look,

"Wha? I summoned this guy right after Folg before! I hope I don't get Regrard now..." she thought, she tried one more time. Her wish did not come true,

"Seeker of destruction... You have released me...Now everything shall burn to ashes" bellowed Regrard, Lunar silently cried inside.

"And that is the story..." muttered Lunar, Shimmer began to laugh.

"Wow, That's hilarious!" she laughed, Lunar merely sighed,

"I thought that would be you reaction" she muttered, Shimmer was still laughing.

"I wish you get more dragons!" grined Shimmer,

"NO NO NO NO NO! NO MORE DRAGONS!" shouted Lunar, her dragons merely gave her blank looks. As time went by, unfortunately, Shimmer's wish came true. Luckily the amount of dragons Lunar is getting has died down recently.

* * *

 **A/N: well that is it for my latest short story, done for the laughs XD and how true it is. Everything in that story is based on true stories on what happened to Me and my cousins when summoning XD. Have your own really sad ( in a humoristic way) stories of your summoning experience? Share them in the reviews! XD that's it for now, enjoy the random chat we had XD. AND OMG, I ACTUALLY POSTED THIS AROUND A WEEK AFTER THE OTHER XD ACCOMPLISHMENTS! XD**

PS. THANK YOU POTATO ( That is what she wants me to refer her as) FOR EDITING MY STORY!

 **Random Chat style Conversation**

 **Saigon: Holy c*** Avant has so much attack,**

 **Yuro-sama: The "Avant incident" XD**

 **Saigon: He's not maxed imped and he still has 7700 attack, plus he doesn't have his sphere.**

 **Yuro-sama: OP! LOL, just kidding, not so OP anymore XD. A lot of mystical things happened recently.**

 **Shimmer: Lol XD**

 **Yuro-sama: Like Sodis without his rider.**

 **Saigon: Wait, what?**

 **Yuro-sama: Or the Rider without Sodis in that one manga.**

 **Saigon: Sodis is the horse, ;)**

 **Yuro-sama: LOLOLOLOL. I was kidding XD**

 **Lunar: *comes in* SODIS IS NOT THE HORSE! SODIS IS THE HORSE RIDER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH SEEING HIM NOT ON A HORSE?!**

 **Saigon: If Sodis isn't on a horse, he can't exist.**

 **Lunar: Why?!**

 **Saigon: It is not Sodis without a horse, the horse is 70% of Sodis. ;)**

 **Lunar: The horse doesn't even have a name! DX**

 **Saigon: The horse's name is " The Horse" ;)**

 **Lunar: LOL, but Sodis is his own person, and he is not tied to the horse.**

 **Saigon: *holds up a sign, reading: "Sodis Needs His Horse, But the Horse Doesn't Need Him"***

 **Lunar: XD * holds up a sign, reading: "Sodis Needs His Horse, But the Horse Doesn't Need Him - but it's suppose to be the other way around"***

 **Saigon: that's a lie, * holds up sign even higher***

 **Lunar: * holds up a different sign, reading: " Sodis doesn't always need a horse"***

 **Saigon: * holds up a different sign, reading: " The Horse doesn't need Sodis"***

 **Lunar: * holds up an entirely different sign, reading: " Sodis can ride an Alpacka"***

 **Saigon: * holds up a different sign, reading:" Alyut with a helmet can ride an Alpacka"***

 **Lunar: okay, I can kinda agree with that XD**

 **Saigon: Without the horse Sodis becomes an Alyut with a helmet, ;)**

 **Lunar: UH NO XD I can't imagine that XD**

 **Yuro-sama: LOL XD**

 **Shimmer: * laughs as she wonders what in the world is wrong with her friends***

 ***A few weeks later***

 **Saigons: Guys, I found Sodis' omni art! * shows a digtal picture of one of Sodis's unit artwork with Sodis ( the rider) scribbled out of the picture in white paint/marker***

 **Lunar: WHAT DID YOU DO?! XD * starts laughing***

 **Shimmer: XD**

 **Saigon: Took me like 1 minute on paint so don't judge**

 **Lunar: XD * dying of laughter***

 **Bonus:  
**

 **Saigon: ( please don't take him seriously, he's joking) his lore is " The rider was c*** so the gallant, majestic and amazing horse fused himself with the rider to become a god." ;)**

 **Lunar: Lol, he isn't that bad...SODIS, NOT THE HORSE!**

 **Saigon: My mistake, " the rider was c*** so the gallant and amazing sodis fused himself with the rider to become a god", that is the true lore**

 **Lunar: -_- * muttering* he totally didn't understand what I said...**

 **( Want us to go back to the topic of Sodis and his HORSE again sometime? Let us know in the reviews!)**


End file.
